Lost and That's About It
Episode of Red Life. Summary Trina disappears after an encounter with an old foe, and her friends team up with Laney to try and find her. Meanwhile, Corey goes through mood-swings after taking Trina's hormone reduction pills. Plot Trina is working the graveyard shift at the drive-in, when she encounters a bizarre-looking man. She calls him out for trying to go in without a car and without paying, but he soon reveals his true form and we cut away as Trina screams in fear. In the daytime, we see Corey and his friends (save for Laney) eating breakfast. He continually calls Trina down to the kitchen and he teases her by eating her breakfast. To further drive the point and ignoring the requests of his friends, he takes her prescription pills. With them being jumpstarted by the consumption of citrus, Corey begins going through radical mood-swings. This is cut short when Mina arrives, asking where Trina is as they had something planned for the day. Nobody has seen her, and Corey furthers this by claiming the last he heard from her, she was going to work. Realizing that Trina would've been back by now, she decides to go look for her, recruiting the rest of her friends along the way. We cut to Laney who's doing yard work. She goes to her shed to get more fertilizer and she finds Mina, Alison and Colleen waiting inside. She scolds them over a prank Alison and Colleen supposedly did on her. Jean and Emory who were hiding in the background join the other three on the floor and they plead to Laney to help them find Trina. Laney doesn't want to because she hates her and has no reason to want to help her. Mina claims that if Laney helps Trina, Trina could owe her for it, which Laney goes for. The girls go to the drive-in, where Trina was reportedly last seen. They examine her booth and see she has left without a trace. They prepare to leave, but Jean trips on loose soil, and the girls find it's a giant burrowing tunnel that's right near the booth. Believing that it could lead to Trina, the girls decide to enter the tunnel. Meanwhile, Corey, Kin and Kon are going over song ideas. They do an amateur song to see if they could fix it, but it goes well due to Corey's uncontrollable mood-swings, which encourage the two to exploit it. Back with the girls, they seem to have found a dead end. They prepare to turn back, but the ground beneath them collapses and they wind up in a technological lair. The girls continue to look for Trina and eventually find her in a cell. They try to lead her out but she keeps resisting them. Suddenly, the man who took her to the lair in the first place reveals himself and the girls fight him. They're ultimately overpowered and Trina explains that he took her down to protect her. A flashback shows that the man explained that the leader of a roach army, the one Trina and co. fought against months ago, is attempting to kill her. The man betrayed the leader and decided to hide Trina until the leader gave up on the search. The girls decide to return to the cell, but the roach leader finds them and attacks them. The leader goes after Laney and both are flung over a hole in the floor. Laney is saved by Trina and the former is disappointed that now she owes a debt to Trina. Trina decides to allow Laney to punch her in the face to even things out, which she obliges to. The girls return home, where Kin and Kon finish recording. Trina realizes that her prescription pills are empty and she blames Corey for it, beating him up as a result. Kin and Kin aren't worried over this as both have gained enough material for an EP. The end credits feature a promotion for the EP. Cast Trivia